Masquerade of Hearts
by Elizabeth Martin
Summary: A continuation of the ALW musical, starting with Christine returning to give Erik back his ring. This is my first story here, so the paragaphs are screwed up-I'm sorry for the confusion it might cause, but please read it anyway!
1. The Beginning or Chapter 1

He was sitting on his throne, next to the Papillion monkey, quietly singing along with its song. I gently slid the gold band off my finger. I had forgotten all about the ring Erik had given to me during Don Juan Triumphant, and had begged Raoul to row me back so I could return it. Erik may not have loved me enough to let me stay with him, but I felt I should return it. Raoul would have made me get rid of it when I became the Vicomtesse de Chagny anyway. The rustle of my skirts made him look up. There was a look of shock on his face. I held back, but with a deep breath continued. In five strides I was by his side, and I held out my hand, the hand that contained the ring. Erik gently took it from me, taking great care not to touch me. I turned quickly so he would not see the tears welling up in my eyes. I started walking, so I could escape from this place, this man, the man I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but who had sent me away. Erik's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "Christine, I love you," he said simply and in almost a whisper. I turned slowly to face him. I could not stop myself from crying. "Then.then why did you send me away?" I asked. It barely came out , but Erik heard me. He stood up. I couldn't stop myself. I ran to him, and embraced him. His body tightened in shock, but soon he relaxed and embraced me back. I leaned up and kissed him. The feelings I was experiencing were like nothing I had ever known. I could not ever remember this happening with Raoul. Raoul! I drew back. "Christine, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Raoul," I said. "He's waiting for me. Oh, but Erik, I want to stay here with you!" "Conceal yourself behind that rock. Don't let him see you," he warned. "Or my plan will not work." I stood stupidly in one place. He gently pushed me behind a nearby rock. Before neatly proceeding, he smoothed an unruly piece of hair back in place, and straightened his lapels. He walked up to the shore of the lake. From my hiding place I could hear what was going on above me. "Greetings Monsieur," Erik shouted. "I thought I had told you to leave." "I have every intention of doing so," Raoul said coolly. "As soon as Christine comes back. You didn't happen to see her on your way up here did you? I believe she was returning something you had given to her earlier."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since I bade you leave. She knows these passages like the back of her hand, though. Are you sure she didn't make an excuse just to get away from you?" "Oh, it was no excuse Monsieur, I saw your ring myself," Raoul exclaimed smugly. "Oh, it is a ring you speak of? I did not give her a ring." "But she said." Raoul sputtered, obviously confused. I decided I could not let Erik lie to Raoul any longer. I decided to go speak to Raoul myself. Raoul spotted me first because Erik's back was to me. "Christine!" Raoul said with a hint of triumph in his voice. "Christine?" Erik said with a mixture of shock and surprise. "Well my dear," Raoul said. "It seems you could not find our elusive friend because he has been up here telling lies. I'm sure you can inform this monster that that ring on your finger was given to you by him." "Yes Raoul, that is true," I said. "Ha!" Raoul said with satisfaction. I looked over at Erik, who looked at me with confusion. "But, I feel I must point out something very important. I cannot possibly go with you now Raoul. When I was first down here with Erik I took off his mask. He told me at that point I could never return to the surface. I begged and pleaded with him to let me return so I could continue singing. Now I have done all the singing I wish to, and I must serve my sentence." "But Christine! He had released you! You can come with me now and be happy!" In a younger, less dignified person I would've said he was whining. "No, Raoul. I gave my word, and you've always encouraged me to keep my word." "All right Christine, obviously you have no regrets. Don't worry, I won't come back for you, but when you finally realize what you really want, you know where I'll be." Raoul gently shoved off, and rowed away. I can't say I was too upset. Erik was all I needed now.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning in my old familiar room. I walked over to my dressing table and ran a brush through my hair, and put on a dressing gown. I put on my slippers, and walked to Erik's bedroom. He was not there, but I found a note pinned to the wardrobe. I walked over, grinning. I pulled off the paper, and read it.  
  
Dearest Christine, I'm sorry to make you unhappy. I do recall you had made a promise to be my wife, and that would have been so now, if our masked friend wouldn't have shown up and taken the ring I presented to you. You are in no danger from me. As for your phantom, I am not stupid. I knew you are in love with him. I have him with me, and I assure you he is safe, but I cannot guarantee how long he will stay that way. I am sure by now you think I'm a madman. The answer is yes, I am. Your refusal of me for the Phantom of the Opera drove me to it. I apologize for the pain I know am I causing you, though I only remember that in the moments of sanity where I ask myself, am I doing the right thing? But then I always remember that smile on the phantom's face when you made up your lies, and I am driven again. "Erik" as you call him, will only be staying with me until he agrees to take back his command of you. Then he will be free to return to his hell on earth, and you will be free to return to me. I love you, as always, Raoul,  
  
I dropped the note on the ground, and picked it back up. I started to tear it, but instead I picked it up and carried it with me. I ran back to my bedroom, got dressed, and placed the note carefully in my pocket. I ran out of the house and around the lake, and commandeered my way through the labyrinth, almost automatically. I came out through my dressing room mirror. Looking at my reflection, I straightened my skirts and fixed my hair. I then calmly walked out of the room, as though an emotional battle was not taking place in my mind. Fortunately, I immediately saw the person I desperately needed. "Hello Madame Giry," I said. "Christine," she nodded, calm and cool as ever, though I could detect the tiniest glimmer of surprise in her eyes. "May I speak with you somewhere privately? It is a matter of the utmost urgency I assure you." My eyes pleaded silently with her, and she nodded and led me to where else, but Box Five on the Grand Tier. "We shall be safe here," she assured me. "Now what is troubling you?" "It's Erik," I said, practically whispering. Madame Giry nodded. She and I were the only ones beside Erik himself, and well, Raoul, that knew his name. "Raoul has taken him somewhere, I don't know where. I only know that Raoul left me this either this morning or late last night. It was pinned to Erik's wardrobe." Madame Giry took the note, and read it for herself. "I can't marry Raoul, but I cannot let any harm come to Erik. I love him. How can I save him Madame Giry? What can I do that will not result in the ultimate misery of Erik or myself?" I was on the verge of tears, but I gently swallowed and took a deep breath. "This is a very precarious situation my dear. I have an idea, but it could be dangerous for you." Madame Giry said seriously. "Anything that will get Erik back to me." I said. He had risked his life for me, and I felt it was the least I could do. "Then follow me," Madame Giry said, standing. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is Christine?" Raoul exclaimed menacingly, two days later. "Even if she was just coming here to rescue you, which I doubt is what will end up happening, she should have received my note, and should have flown over here immediately." "Might I remind you Monsieur Vicomte, that you neglected to tell her our location?" Erik exclaimed. "Quiet!" Raoul bellowed. Erik closed his mouth, but smiled to himself. The Vicomte in his madness had not taken care to tie him very tightly, or search him for weapons. Erik also knew he would not be injured; after all, what's the use of a damaged bargaining tool? Erik could've easily broken away and killed the Vicomte, but he wanted to make sure Christine was safe, and he was also greatly amused at the Vicomte's sad attempt at kidnapping. Raoul on the other hand was not amused at all. Christine had not shown up. She had broken her word, because after all, she had promised to be his, and to share with him one love and one lifetime. Instead she had traded him for an ugly, disfigured creature, no, monster of darkness. He glanced at his watch. It was six thirty. He had planned to attend the opera that evening at seven, because André had told him that there was a new face among the ballet troupe, and she was very talented. Besides, it would give him an excuse to get away from that repulsive thing. Erik saw Raoul glance at his watch. He assumed it was around six thirty, because that was when Raoul went to the Opera. After Raoul left the room, Erik slowly slipped out of his bonds and then quickly and quietly walked out of the room. He walked outside and positioned himself on top of the carriage. The sun had set, and Erik's dark cape and suit blended in perfectly. Raoul walked out and stepped inside the carriage. With a snap of the whip, the horses started. They were off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All right ladies, you're looking very fine. Genevieve, remember to stand up straight throughout the performance. I don't want to see you slouching and making the rest of the troupe look amateur!" Madame Giry said sharply. I shrunk back under the sharp eye of my instructor. Madame Giry and Meg had dyed my brown hair to blonde, and had managed to make my eyes look green. No one recognized me, and Madame Giry, Meg, and I were counting on the Vicomte not recognizing me either. Hopefully Raoul would end up becoming very found of "Genevieve" and end up taking me back to his estate, where hopefully I would find Erik. "I'm sorry, yes Madame," I said, my voice toned a little higher than normal. It came out as a squeak. I looked at Meg, who winked at me. With Meg's guidance my meager ballet skills had turned to a very convincing charade. I had been famous before for my bumbling ballet moves, so this added yet another twist to our plan. The curtain rose, and we went on. I made sure to look in the direction of Raoul's box. I eventually caught his eye, and I smiled at him. I noticed his eyes stayed on me for most of the time I was on after that. The curtain went down about two hours later, and Madame Giry pulled me aside. "He is outside waiting for you. He asked after Christine first, and I told him you had not been heard from since last night. He asked for your name, and I gave it as Genevieve Rouen." "Thank you Madame." I smiled at her, and quickly grasped her hand. She squeezed back, than let me outside. I saw Raoul out of the corner of my eye, but pretended not to notice him. "Mademoiselle Rouen?" Raoul said, walking behind me. "Yes?" I turned gracefully. "Oh, it's you Monsieur Vicomte de Chagny! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I gave him a smile. "Oh," he said, momentarily taken aback. "I was wondering if you have had dinner yet? I normally take new opera employees to dinner." He didn't of course, but how was Genevieve Rouen supposed to know that? "Oh no Monsieur, I am not busy. I would be happy to accompany you!" I said, making it seem like I was happy beyond all measures. "Just let me change." "I'll meet you outside then." Raoul had the audacity to wink! I quickly changed, and ran outside. "Are you ready my dear?" he said. He offered me his arm and I took it without hesitation. He helped me into the carriage, and we talked until we reached his estate. "Is that your home?" I gasped in staged amazement. "Welcome, Mademoiselle Rouen. I hope it will be the first of many occasions." 


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope you enjoyed dinner," Raoul exclaimed as I took his arm. He was all politeness and charm, and I could hardly believe that this person, my one time friend, was a raving madman. "Of course! I'm enjoying everything. My life has seemed to be just wonderful since I met you Monsieur Vicomte." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Please, call me Raoul, I insist." He looked quite dashing as he set me down on a stool. "Are you musical, Mademoiselle Rouen?" "Oh, I've played the piano off and on since I was a young girl. I'm afraid I cannot sing, though I've always yearned to be able to. One reason I was so excited to be accepted at the Opera house is I could meet Christine Daae," I threw it out, to see what Raoul would do. I glanced over and his face didn't change. "but unfortunately she disappeared before I came to the opera." "Yes she was talented, and beautiful too. She and I were to be married." He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry," I said. "It must be quite painful." "But she will return, I'm sure. You see I have the thing she needs and wants most." Raoul leaned forward in his seat. "I have her precious phantom. He's upstairs tied to a chair. Would you like to see, Mademoiselle Rouen? You don't seem to me like the kind that would be scared of a former opera ghost." "I'm not scared. By the way please call me Genevieve." "Oh yes of course," Raoul said. "May I have a tour of your lovely home afterwards? It's so beautiful!" I stood up and walked over to him. "Of course! Why had I not thought of that before?" I took the arm he offered me. He smiled down at me. If I had been another girl that smile would have melted me. I had other things on my mind that night though. I could not bear it anymore. "May I see the phantom now? I was always interested in the mystery." "Of course," he said with a sly smile. "Follow me." We climbed up many flights of stairs. I held on to Raoul with one hand, and held up my skirts with the other. He led me to a door. "Open it!" he said eagerly, almost exactly like when we were children and he had given me a gift. I opened it a crack. "Oh Raoul," I gasped. "He is not in there!" "What? Let me look!" He threw open the door. "The thing has escaped! But how.?" He bent down and examined some rope on the floor. "Cut with a knife," he exclaimed. "How does he do it?" He turned around to face me. "I apologize Miss Rouen, but we will have to postpone the rest of your visit. I hope to see you back again soon." He accompanied me to the door and sent me back to the Opera in his carriage.  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

"I hope you enjoyed dinner," Raoul exclaimed as I took his arm. He was all politeness and charm, and I could hardly believe that this person, my one time friend, was a raving madman. "Of course! I'm enjoying everything. My life has seemed to be just wonderful since I met you Monsieur Vicomte." I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Please, call me Raoul, I insist." He looked quite dashing as he set me down on a stool. "Are you musical, Mademoiselle Rouen?" "Oh, I've played the piano off and on since I was a young girl. I'm afraid I cannot sing, though I've always yearned to be able to. One reason I was so excited to be accepted at the Opera house is I could meet Christine Daae," I threw it out, to see what Raoul would do. I glanced over and his face didn't change. "but unfortunately she disappeared before I came to the opera." "Yes she was talented, and beautiful too. She and I were to be married." He shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry," I said. "It must be quite painful." "But she will return, I'm sure. You see I have the thing she needs and wants most." Raoul leaned forward in his seat. "I have her precious phantom. He's upstairs tied to a chair. Would you like to see, Mademoiselle Rouen? You don't seem to me like the kind that would be scared of a former opera ghost." "I'm not scared. By the way please call me Genevieve." "Oh yes of course," Raoul said. "May I have a tour of your lovely home afterwards? It's so beautiful!" I stood up and walked over to him. "Of course! Why had I not thought of that before?" I took the arm he offered me. He smiled down at me. If I had been another girl that smile would have melted me. I had other things on my mind that night though. I could not bear it anymore. "May I see the phantom now? I was always interested in the mystery." "Of course," he said with a sly smile. "Follow me." We climbed up many flights of stairs. I held on to Raoul with one hand, and held up my skirts with the other. He led me to a door. "Open it!" he said eagerly, almost exactly like when we were children and he had given me a gift. I opened it a crack. "Oh Raoul," I gasped. "He is not in there!" "What? Let me look!" He threw open the door. "The thing has escaped! But how.?" He bent down and examined some rope on the floor. "Cut with a knife," he exclaimed. "How does he do it?" He turned around to face me. "I apologize Miss Rouen, but we will have to postpone the rest of your visit. I hope to see you back again soon." He accompanied me to the door and sent me back to the Opera in his carriage.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is Miss Rouen?" Raoul demanded. He had come to visit Monsieur Firmin. It had been four days since the Gala. "Who? Oh yes, Miss Rouen. She is now occupying Miss Daae's dressing room. She is very talented. She has only been here six days and Madame Giry has already made her Prima Ballerina." Raoul's first thought was to immediately remove Genevieve from that room. The Phantom could take her in an instant. But he soon realized the problems with that idea. The Phantom would soon detect Genevieve's presence if he had not already. It would be the perfect trap! Raoul thanked and said good day to Monsieur Firmin, but as he was leaving, Madame Giry came in with a note. Raoul stayed in the doorway hoping to overhear. "Monsieur, I have a note," she said. Monsieur Firmin looked up from his paperwork. "Really? I thought that maybe our phantom would leave us be since Miss Daae was gone. It has been a week since we'd heard from him. Please read it to me." "Monsieurs, I have returned, as I knew you intelligent gentlemen would guess. I applaud your choice of Opera. Hannibal really is one of my favorites. I will be watching the performance from my box, but don't come running with guns today. I will be too busy watching to make anyone croak, drop any chandeliers, or abduct anyone. Your obedient servant,  
  
O.G."  
  
"Well," Monsieur Andre sighed. "I believe we should leave him be tonight. The only time he ever gave us trouble was when Miss Daae was here, and since she's not I'm sure he'll be no trouble." "Nonsense!" Raoul cried, pulling out of the shadowed doorway. "Can't you see? He's going to be watching Miss Rouen! Soon he'll abduct her also!" "Oh," Monsieur Firmin said, glancing up. "You're still here. Why is it any concern of yours? My God, don't say you're in love with her! It only ends up making things difficult. I assure you Monsieur Vicomte, we will keep a close eye on Miss Rouen." Raoul briskly strode out of the office. Madame Giry quickly followed him, catching him just as he entered the theatre. "Monsieur, please don't disturb Miss Rouen. She is working very hard for the performance tonight, and you know clumsy dancing only attracts his attention. Wait until after the performance." Raoul turned, and opened his mouth as if to protest. Then he closed it, and nodded. He left the theatre quickly. Madame Giry turned her attention up on the stage. "Meg Giry! Worry about your dancing, not your hair! Genevieve, stop slouching! I thought we had rid you of that habit, and as the Prima Donna it should not happen!" "Yes Madame," Meg and I said. "All right then. Ladies, you are dismissed. Remember to be on stage at six thirty for rehearsal!" With great hustle and bustle the ballet girls left. I walked to my dressing room. I locked my door, and then collapsed on the chaise. I was so tired now, with all the work I had to do on ballet. I could no longer practice ballet with Meg because it was too risky. I had to practice with Madame Giry who worked me harder and harder every practice. I had lots of blisters, and sometimes my feet even bled. Soon sleep came, and I slept for two hours. I woke up at four o' clock. I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. Everything was as I left it. Why was I worried? I had almost convinced myself nothing was amiss, when my eyes fell upon my small table. On it was a single red rose accompanied by a note. An involuntary shudder passed through me. It was from my Phantom no doubt, but where was he? I stood up and walked slowly over to the table and picked up the note. It was in Erik's scrawled hand.  
  
Miss Rouen, I have been watching you at rehearsals lately. You are very talented and enjoyable to watch. Good luck at the performance tonight.  
  
The Phantom 


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Erik, I missed you so much," I said gently stroking his mask. "I was so worried when I got that letter." but I couldn't say anymore. Erik had taken me in his arms and kissed me, almost violently. I kissed back. When the embrace ended, Erik almost looked embarrassed. "Christine." was all he could say. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then I took his hands and led him over to his organ. Immediately he tuned in, and started playing. I was very familiar with the song. Erik knew it well also since he composed it. It was from his opera, Don Juan Triumphant. As I listened to myself singing "One Love", I realized I needed to have more instruction. My voice had begun to fade, since I neglected practice while I was Genevieve. After all, Genevieve was a marvelous dancer, not a marvelous singer. Erik and I had a very long voice lesson, but I'll admit we were enjoying each other's company too much to sing the whole time. When we were sitting in the drawing room later, Erik handed me a package. "Now that you're back here with me, I believe you'll need to send this package back to the Vicomte," he said with a mischievous grin. "What is it?" I asked, weighing the package in my hands. It wasn't very large, and it didn't weigh very much. "I'll tell you eventually, but there is a little surprise for you connected with it, and if you knew what was in there it would give it away." "All right, I think I'll run it up right now, seeing it's only five o' clock." I grabbed my cloak and went up through the secret passageway in the Rue Scribe. I walked to the Post Office and dropped it off. As I turned, I saw Raoul coming in. I quickly pulled my hood over my face so he would not recognize me, and walked back to the secret entrance. Erik was waiting for me, and I told him the package was on its way. I decided not to tell him about seeing Raoul, though it was good I was Christine rather than Genevieve, because Genevieve was supposed to be dead. "Christine, I think you should go talk to Monsieur Andre about reinstating your employ, after all, he'd be a fool not to hire you again, plus he's a lot more practical than Monsieur Firmin about the arts," Erik said suddenly. "You think I should go back and sing?" I wasn't planning on going back to the opera. "Yes. Why deny the world your talent?" "I hadn't really thought about singing again," I said honestly. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked. "Of course, after you it's my life." I immediately looked down and blushed. "Well then let me send the managers a note detailing an offer they cannot refuse without being insane." Erik said, grinning mysteriously. He quickly wrote it, and accompanied me to my dressing room. I was about to push the counterweight when Erik grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked back, and he pointed into the room. Raoul was walking around my room, searching through my dresser drawers. I became furious and was about to go through the mirror anyway when Erik pulled me away. We went through and alternate route, and came up underneath the trapdoor in the middle of the stage. Erik listened and came to the conclusion that no one was there. He very cautiously opened door. It was pitch black, so he quickly lifted me out. He shoved the note in my hands, and in a low voice told me to give the note to Madame Giry, who would come up with an explanation. He then closed the trapdoor and left. I quickly thought up a plan, then felt my way towards my dressing room. I could see a bar of light under the door, and I quietly opened it. Raoul was so intent on his search he didn't realize I was there until I shut the door. He turned quickly, and I heard a quick intake of breath. "Raoul, what are you doing here searching through the drawers? Has this become your dressing room since I left?" I said calmly, walking away from the door. "Christine! What are you doing here, where have you been? I've been so worried!" He walked toward me, holding out his arms. "Raoul, save it," I said, holding up my hand. "I read all those horrifying articles about you and the ballet girl." Raoul turned white. "Christine, it was nothing, nothing at all, I swear! She approached me!" "Stop lying, for there is no way for you to win. Miss Rouen just happens to be my cousin, and we were in constant correspondence." "Genevieve mentioned nothing of it at my estate," Raoul said. I smiled, for there was no way for him to get out of it now. "Really? Well you've just tightened the noose Raoul, for she is not my cousin, and I never spoke to her before," I smiled. Raoul looked rather uncomfortable, and I could tell he was trying to get himself out of it. "Also, it's a shame she died, for now you have no one to turn too." I quickly turned and left. Suddenly Raoul caught me by the arm and turned me. He raised my face up to his and kissed me. I hadn't kissed him since that night on the roof so long ago.and frankly, I didn't like it. With my one free hand I hit him hard on the head. He let go of me, and I fell onto the floor with a thud. With a smile Raoul extended his hand. "You may feel this now Christine, but wait until the masquerade. You will be mine, I assure you." With that he disappeared into the shadow. Madame Giry had heard the commotion and arrived on the scene only seconds too late. "Christine, what is wrong?" she asked. "Raoul," was my one word reply. I handed her the note. "Erik and I also need your help. He wishes me to begin singing again, and he seeks your assistance in delivering this note and helping explain my return, is what I'm guessing." "Have you thought of anything?" she asked. "Well Raoul said there was going to be a Masquerade and Erik will undoubtedly want to make an appearance. I have an uncle and a cousin, so I can say my uncle was very sick and I was tending to him, and the man I bring to the masquerade is my cousin." Madame Giry nodded. "I believe that will work. When we go to the managers, say nothing. Follow me." We walked in silence to the manager's office. I could hear yelling, and I assumed it was Monsieur Firmin. He yelled a lot. Madame Giry opened the door and we went in. I was right, it had been Monsieur Firmin yelling, and he was quite red in the face. "Madame Giry, what a surprise. Miss Daae, what an even greater surprise. As you can see we're terribly busy could you please." but he didn't finish. "I have a note," Madame Giry replied in a grim tone. Monsieur Firmin threw up his hands, and Monsieur Andre looked up curiously. "Read it please Madame," he said. "Gentle men, I assume you are both very busy, with the death of Miss Rouen and all, so I'll make this brief. I have heard Miss Daae is back, and if you agree to take her back as your Prima Donna you may count on no more trouble from me ever. If you choose not to believe me and do not hire Miss Daae, your troubles will increase considerably, and I do not want to do that.  
  
Your Obedient,  
  
O.G." Madame Giry put the note down on the table. "As you see," she continued. "Miss Daae has returned, and I have brought her hear in case you would like to interview her." She pushed me forward, and left the room. 


	7. The Middle or Chapter 7

"Oh Erik, I missed you so much," I said gently stroking his mask. "I was so worried when I got that letter." but I couldn't say anymore. Erik had taken me in his arms and kissed me, almost violently. I kissed back. When the embrace ended, Erik almost looked embarrassed. "Christine." was all he could say. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then I took his hands and led him over to his organ. Immediately he tuned in, and started playing. I was very familiar with the song. Erik knew it well also since he composed it. It was from his opera, Don Juan Triumphant. As I listened to myself singing "One Love", I realized I needed to have more instruction. My voice had begun to fade, since I neglected practice while I was Genevieve. After all, Genevieve was a marvelous dancer, not a marvelous singer. Erik and I had a very long voice lesson, but I'll admit we were enjoying each other's company too much to sing the whole time. When we were sitting in the drawing room later, Erik handed me a package. "Now that you're back here with me, I believe you'll need to send this package back to the Vicomte," he said with a mischievous grin. "What is it?" I asked, weighing the package in my hands. It wasn't very large, and it didn't weigh very much. "I'll tell you eventually, but there is a little surprise for you connected with it, and if you knew what was in there it would give it away." "All right, I think I'll run it up right now, seeing it's only five o' clock." I grabbed my cloak and went up through the secret passageway in the Rue Scribe. I walked to the Post Office and dropped it off. As I turned, I saw Raoul coming in. I quickly pulled my hood over my face so he would not recognize me, and walked back to the secret entrance. Erik was waiting for me, and I told him the package was on its way. I decided not to tell him about seeing Raoul, though it was good I was Christine rather than Genevieve, because Genevieve was supposed to be dead. "Christine, I think you should go talk to Monsieur Andre about reinstating your employ, after all, he'd be a fool not to hire you again, plus he's a lot more practical than Monsieur Firmin about the arts," Erik said suddenly. "You think I should go back and sing?" I wasn't planning on going back to the opera. "Yes. Why deny the world your talent?" "I hadn't really thought about singing again," I said honestly. "Do you enjoy it?" he asked. "Of course, after you it's my life." I immediately looked down and blushed. "Well then let me send the managers a note detailing an offer they cannot refuse without being insane." Erik said, grinning mysteriously. He quickly wrote it, and accompanied me to my dressing room. I was about to push the counterweight when Erik grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I looked back, and he pointed into the room. Raoul was walking around my room, searching through my dresser drawers. I became furious and was about to go through the mirror anyway when Erik pulled me away. We went through and alternate route, and came up underneath the trapdoor in the middle of the stage. Erik listened and came to the conclusion that no one was there. He very cautiously opened door. It was pitch black, so he quickly lifted me out. He shoved the note in my hands, and in a low voice told me to give the note to Madame Giry, who would come up with an explanation. He then closed the trapdoor and left. I quickly thought up a plan, then felt my way towards my dressing room. I could see a bar of light under the door, and I quietly opened it. Raoul was so intent on his search he didn't realize I was there until I shut the door. He turned quickly, and I heard a quick intake of breath. "Raoul, what are you doing here searching through the drawers? Has this become your dressing room since I left?" I said calmly, walking away from the door. "Christine! What are you doing here, where have you been? I've been so worried!" He walked toward me, holding out his arms. "Raoul, save it," I said, holding up my hand. "I read all those horrifying articles about you and the ballet girl." Raoul turned white. "Christine, it was nothing, nothing at all, I swear! She approached me!" "Stop lying, for there is no way for you to win. Miss Rouen just happens to be my cousin, and we were in constant correspondence." "Genevieve mentioned nothing of it at my estate," Raoul said. I smiled, for there was no way for him to get out of it now. "Really? Well you've just tightened the noose Raoul, for she is not my cousin, and I never spoke to her before," I smiled. Raoul looked rather uncomfortable, and I could tell he was trying to get himself out of it. "Also, it's a shame she died, for now you have no one to turn too." I quickly turned and left. Suddenly Raoul caught me by the arm and turned me. He raised my face up to his and kissed me. I hadn't kissed him since that night on the roof so long ago.and frankly, I didn't like it. With my one free hand I hit him hard on the head. He let go of me, and I fell onto the floor with a thud. With a smile Raoul extended his hand. "You may feel this now Christine, but wait until the masquerade. You will be mine, I assure you." With that he disappeared into the shadow. Madame Giry had heard the commotion and arrived on the scene only seconds too late. "Christine, what is wrong?" she asked. "Raoul," was my one word reply. I handed her the note. "Erik and I also need your help. He wishes me to begin singing again, and he seeks your assistance in delivering this note and helping explain my return, is what I'm guessing." "Have you thought of anything?" she asked. "Well Raoul said there was going to be a Masquerade and Erik will undoubtedly want to make an appearance. I have an uncle and a cousin, so I can say my uncle was very sick and I was tending to him, and the man I bring to the masquerade is my cousin." Madame Giry nodded. "I believe that will work. When we go to the managers, say nothing. Follow me." We walked in silence to the manager's office. I could hear yelling, and I assumed it was Monsieur Firmin. He yelled a lot. Madame Giry opened the door and we went in. I was right, it had been Monsieur Firmin yelling, and he was quite red in the face. "Madame Giry, what a surprise. Miss Daae, what an even greater surprise. As you can see we're terribly busy could you please." but he didn't finish. "I have a note," Madame Giry replied in a grim tone. Monsieur Firmin threw up his hands, and Monsieur Andre looked up curiously. "Read it please Madame," he said. "Gentle men, I assume you are both very busy, with the death of Miss Rouen and all, so I'll make this brief. I have heard Miss Daae is back, and if you agree to take her back as your Prima Donna you may count on no more trouble from me ever. If you choose not to believe me and do not hire Miss Daae, your troubles will increase considerably, and I do not want to do that.  
  
Your Obedient,  
  
O.G." Madame Giry put the note down on the table. "As you see," she continued. "Miss Daae has returned, and I have brought her hear in case you would like to interview her." She pushed me forward, and left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Well Miss Daae," Monsieur Andre asked. "Would you like to be the Prima Donna?" I nodded my head. "Yes sir. I apologize for my absence this last week. After escaping from the phantom I received a letter saying my uncle was very ill. He is the only family I have left beside his son, so I felt it best to attend him. He is now quite well." "Well then consider yourself hired. We have desperately needed a Prima Donna, as our current can sing, but her talent pales in comparison to yours or Carlotta's." "Whatever happened to her?" I asked curiously. I had forgotten all about her. "You hadn't heard? Well, I suppose not. She went insane," Andre looked over at Firmin. "Is this deal to your satisfaction, Firmin?" he asked. "Lord knows it's out of my hands," he grumbled. "Do what you think is appropriate for I doubt I'd have a say in it if I tried." He went back to sorting through his papers. Monsieur Andre smiled. "Well Miss Daae, they are going to start rehearsal for Faust tomorrow at ten o'clock. We've only had one other rehearsal, so it should be easy for you to learn the part. Welcome back." He shook my hand, and then I took my leave. I smiled to myself knowing Erik would be pleased. Faust was one of his favorites.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I decided to stop by my flat before going back to the house beyond the lake. My scarf had gotten a sizable hole in it, so I would have to use my red one until I could purchase a new one. I only hope I wouldn't see Raoul, for he would most likely take it as a sign of forgiveness. I really didn't want that to happen. I took the small key out of my pocket. I could feel how cold it was, even through my gloves. I slid it into the small keyhole, and quickly turned it, as it could stick otherwise. The door swung open with a gratifying creak, and I stepped inside. I would have screamed out loud if he had not have been so quick. Raoul had been lying in wait, and he quickly covered my mouth with his handkerchief. Within ten seconds I was woozy, and by half a minute I had gone limp in his arms, unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I woke up in a very peculiar place. When I say peculiar I don't mean strange, more like unexpected. It was my room in the House Beyond the Lake, only I didn't believe I was beyond the lake. The room was dark except for a small light on the table next to my bed, and it was burning low. Shadows invaded every corner, just as fear invaded my body. I quickly slid back between the covers, and shut my eyes tight. I had not ever expected to be afraid of the dark ever again, not after being with Erik. But maybe that was the trick. The dark was always much less frightening when someone else was there to either share your fear, or to give you comfort and reassurance. After about three minutes, someone started shaking me. I wrapped the blankets around me tighter. I didn't want to know what was out there trying to get me. "Christine, come out." I slowly unwound myself from the sheets and gazed up into a face I had not expected to see. "Erik? What are you doing here? Where are we?" I asked, jumping out of bed. "The House Beyond the Lake. The Vicomte is downstairs." "What's going on? "No more questions Christine." "How am I here?" I asked anyway, as we walked down the stairs. "The last thing I remember was being drugged." I trailed off. Erik's back had gone rigid, if only for a moment. "Erik! What's wrong?" His answer was silence. The drawing room was unoccupied, and it had been awhile since I had navigated the other dark corridors of the house. Luckily, Erik was with me. We proceeded through several halls, and went down several flights of stairs before we reached our destination. The door looked as though it had not been opened in many years, but when Erik opened it, it did not creak a bit. In fact, it was so quiet Raoul didn't realize we were there until Erik cleared his throat. Raoul stood up, out of courtesy for me I assume, since I doubted he would tire himself standing up for Erik. He starting walking towards me, and I shied back, utterly disgusted. "Don't touch me Raoul." He abruptly stopped, and looked wounded. "Why darling, whatever can you mean?" "You know perfectly well what I mean Raoul. Obviously when you tried to drug me, the drug didn't work to its full effect. What was the drug suppose to do, by the way? "Drugged you? Darling, I've never drugged you. You must be ill. You don't know what you're saying." "Christine," Erik said. "The Vicomte did not drug you. He saw you collapsed in the hallway in front of your flat, and immediately brought you here. You must have imagined everything else. It must have been sort of a dream while you were unconscious." I almost fainted again. Erik defending Raoul? Why, was the question that sounded in my mind. "Of course," I decided to give in to see what they were up to. "I'm sorry Raoul. Please forgive me." "Of course I forgive darling." Raoul escorted me to an armchair, and he turned to Erik. "Now, to continue with our discussion. Are you going to give Miss Daae to me willingly, or will I have to take her by force." Erik threw back his head and started to laugh. "If that is what you wanted you were free to take her. I really have no need for her anymore. Also I don't approve of your methods of taking people by force." I was shocked. I stood up and walked over to Erik. He looked straight into my eyes, and smiled. I slapped him, ran out of the room. I heard Raoul calling before the door slammed shut, but I kept on running. I lost a shoe on a flight of stairs and I tripped over a rug in one of the rooms. I quickly stood up, fearing pursuit, but I heard no one coming after me. I eventually found the way the Rue Scribe and got a cab. I threw myself into my bed back at my flat. I started crying, crying harder than I had since my father died. It felt like my world had begun to crumble, as though a foundation had fallen from beneath me. I was falling. I didn't know how long I would be falling, or where I was going to land. I glanced over at my little clock on my bedside table. It was near midnight. Next to the clock was a faded rose. It was the one Erik had given me when I was still Genevieve. I grabbed it, and threw it out window, hoping never to see it again, and never to have to remember who gave it to me and why.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door to the room slammed shut, and Erik felt the force of the door slamming into place as though it was slamming into his heart. He started walking wildly around the room. Raoul watched him as a cat watches a mouse from the armchair next to the fireplace. "You really have nothing to be worried about Phantom.you played your part marvelously. I do think she actually believes you mean it! I wish you could have seen the look on your face when she slapped you." Erik stopped pacing, and walked over to the chair. "I still cannot believe this plan of yours. What kind of man would kill the woman he loves just so another man cannot have her? What horrible thing has happened to you to make you that.sick?" Raoul stood up and faced Erik. "A life of deprivation, you monster. Ever since I was a boy, it was big brother getting all the attention. None for me. No one cared about a little Vicomte," he remarked bitterly. "When Philippe died in a duel, people finally began to take notice. I was of course almost twenty by this time, and had already seen how fickle and shallow people really were. I resolved from then on that I would have whatever I wanted, no matter what the price, and no matter who stood in my way, whether it be the Queen or an Opera Ghost," he added with a snap. 


	9. Chapter 9

-Sorry this is short. The next part is really long so keep reading!-  
  
I awoke the next morning with a bit of a head cold. I felt light headed, but knew that I could not miss rehearsal this morning. It would be my first time singing in the opera in almost a month. I was to play the part of Marguerite in Faust. It was a classic opera, and an honor to perform. I did not know who the new tenor was. They would be playing the part of Faust. Meg greeted me cheerfully. I had not seen her for almost a week, and I was very glad to. The half hour we had to talk before rehearsal went by quickly, and I had gained much information on what had happened in the opera while I was gone. She introduced me to the new tenor. His name was Alain Desruiseau, and he was the most pleasant gentleman I had ever known. He had jet black hair, and part of it always came loose and fell onto his forehead. His large eyes were blue, even bluer than my own. He was quite charming also, and I felt myself quite in danger of falling in love with him. I would not feel guilty about it either, because Erik obviously had stopped loving me, and so I in turn could not love him. Every so often I would still get the feeling I was being watched, but dismissed it. It was just a feeling I had gotten used to, and it would eventually wear off. Morning rehearsal ended at eleven, and as I was pulling on my cloak and scarf (not the red one), Alain came up to me. "Miss Daae, would it be asking too much if you would join me for lunch? That is, if you had no other plans." He was smiling, and I almost swooned. We exchanged some pleasant conversation, and when our food arrived, he suddenly said: "Did you hear there is to be another Masquerade on Saturday?" Monsieur Desruiseau said, wiping off his mouth. "I must say, I was surprised. I had heard that the last masquerade ended up being a disaster. Were you in attendance?" I found myself surprised. I had assumed that everyone knew what had happened at the last Masquerade. "Yes, actually. Tell me Monsieur, where were you one month ago?" "I was in London with my grandmother. The old woman passed on two weeks ago, and I came directly back home to Paris, and applied for the job at the opera." "Had you not attended the opera or read the newspapers before you left for London?" I was puzzled at his lack of knowledge. It seemed odd to me that he had not known of my involvement in the opera, or in the Phantom of the Opera situation. It had been pretty big news, and I myself was in the center of it. The newspaper articles I had cut out filled almost an entire drawer. "I was in London the two years prior also Miss Daae, in case you are wondering why I am ignorant of the event. Perhaps you will explain the events to me in excruciating detail." "All right," I said. "I will. But not here.we should go to the scene, or perhaps the stage would be just as accurate. We shall return to the Opera Populaire." 


	10. Chapter 10

The stage was empty when Monsieur Desruiseau and I walked through the doors. I showed him to a seat in the front row, and walked up on stage. "This is the story of The Phantom of the Opera," I said. "The Phantom of the Opera?" Alain said, "How terribly interesting! It is amazing I have been here two weeks and have not heard of it! Do you know why that would be so?" "Well Monsieur, the people around the Opera do not like to discuss him. All though he is a genius, he has done some very terrible things. He has supposedly killed two people. Were you not told that you are filling the vacancy of a dead man?" I asked with a smile. He was looking kind of nervous. "But this is all just a story, correct?" "Some say it is," I remarked. "Others, well others don't think so. Some say Piangi and Buquet killed themselves. No one really knows what caused the two men to die." I was lying so much I could hardly bear it, but honestly I had not decided whether Alain could handle the real truth about Erik. "Well? Get on with it!" he cried, teasing. "Well the trouble supposedly started around a year ago. I was here at this time, but never noticed anything too strange. At first it was just small things, like sandbags and scenery falling. No one thought much of it.until someone examined the rope of one of the sandbags and found it had been cut, and not worn away as a normal rope would. People then got a little worried. For awhile nothing happened. Then suddenly people began seeing things. Strange figures, like a man. The littlest ballet girls say it looked like a walking corpse, only skin stretched over bone, with death's head. Others said they only saw a ball of fire floating down dark and lonely corridors. Whatever it was, people began to be afraid, and no one ever walked anywhere alone. Soon, the activity began centering around one young woman. She was a friend of mine, and one night she told me the most fantastic tale. She said she had been taking music lessons from an angel. We were both ballet girls at the time. At one rehearsal, a backdrop fell, almost killing the Prima Donna, and she stormed off, refusing to sing. My friend took over her spot. Her heaven sent tutor had apparently been working with her quite a lot, for she was very good. Some said she was as good, if not better, than Carlotta." I paused here to see what Alain would say. "Go on, what are you waiting for? What happened with your friend?" Alain asked. He was leaning forward in the chair, and that small bit of hair had fallen on to his forehead. I motioned for him to join me on stage. We sat together on the edge, our legs hanging over the side. "That night, I snuck into her dressing room. She was not aware of my presence, and went on with her normal routine. Suddenly, the most beautiful male voice echoed through the room. My friend looked up. She had not been lying. Someone really had been teaching her to sing. After awhile, my friend begged to finally meet her Angel of Music. He obliged and to my surprise, her dressing room mirror swung open! There he was, the Phantom of the Opera himself, though I had not realized it at the time. She followed him, as though in a trance, through the mirror. She was not seen again for three days. When she returned, she told me that he indeed was the Phantom, though he had a name, Erik. He was writing an opera. 'What did he look like?' I asked. It was then she turned pale, and told me of the hideousness of him. How half of his face looked like a normal man, while the other looked like a living corpse, almost rotting away from his face. He hid it with a mask. My friend continued on with the Opera, with a fear that didn't leave her for quite some time." "What was your friend's name?" Alain asked. "Genevieve Rouen," I said almost instantly. I thought I saw something moving in the audience, up in the direction of Box Five, but I dismissed it as an overactive imagination. "She died recently. I believe you were here then." "Yes. Please continue." "Well, she was cast in a non speaking role in the opera Il Muto. Carlotta had the main role, and Erik wasn't happy. He wanted Genevieve to play the main role, and while Carlotta was singing he made her croak like a frog. She ran off stage and Genevieve took over her part. During the ballet that was performed while Genevieve was getting ready, the stage hand's body was swung from the rafters above stage. It was Joseph Buquet. He was hanged, and very dead. All pandemonium broke out, and when everything finally calmed down, Genevieve left the safety of her dressing room to go on stage. She had been in her dressing room the whole time." Now I was sure I saw something in Box Five. Erik was there and listening. I squared my shoulders and continued. "Erik suddenly got upset, probably went insane. It was said he was a terrible, awful person who had no respect for others and treated them horribly as if they had no feelings. He started laughing, and the giant chandelier which is above your head at this moment, swung down and would've killed Genevieve. Luckily I was standing there and saved her, or else she would've died a lot sooner than she did." "That's terrible! Is that where the story ends?" "Of course not. No one heard from Erik again for six months. It was New Year's, and there was a grand masquerade. During the party, Erik appeared dressed as the red death, and threw a thick manuscript to Monsieurs Andre and Firmin. It was his opera Don Juan Triumphant. He demanded it be performed, or terrible things would happen. Genevieve fainted at the sight of him. Everyone was worried. The Phantom had returned. Finally opening night at the opera came. The seats were packed, because everyone wanted to see the Phantom's Opera. During the performance, Genevieve was playing the main role and when she was about to start the love song, Erik took the place of Piangi, killing him. He was also hanged. It was a queer fancy of Erik's to strangle people. He finally revealed himself, and while he was declaring his love for her, she pulled off his mask, and they disappeared through a cloud of smoke through the trapdoor. Piangi was discovered, and we all formed a mob to go kill the phantom. Now we had no doubt he existed. We got down there, and there was no Genevieve. There was no one. We left the horrid place and went back to the surface. Genevieve showed up in a few days, but refused to talk about her time with the phantom. No one knows what happened to her down there. The Phantom ceased his activity. It was limited to a few notes sent to the managers. No one has actually seen him since that night. Some people say he killed himself that night Genevieve left him, and the new notes are fake. No one really knows. And an added note, Monsieur Desruiseau.Genevieve died at a ballet rehearsal. She fell through a trapdoor and broke her neck. When they went to go get the body, it was gone. No one knows what happened to it." "What if she didn't die, and is just prisoner of the phantom?" "I don't see how she could've lived. She didn't have time to brace herself, I doubt she knew how. The fall was through two sets of trap doors I believe, for a total of an eighteen feet. Perhaps Erik did take her body." "What is your opinion, Miss Daae on the phantom?" "Me? I believe in him. I believe he's still here, biding his time. For what? I don't know. You might say I was his biggest fan. But then again I have always been a hopeless romantic, and phantoms are very romantic." "Even phantoms that kill?" Alain asked, eyeing me curiously. I shrugged. His hand moved over mine. I looked over surprised. He suddenly kissed me. I pulled back and slapped him, standing up. I heard laughing and yelled. "Erik you be quiet!" I ran offstage and locked myself into my dressing room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Erik hurried out of Box Five as he saw Christine run offstage. He had been quite amused with her retelling of their story, especially her omission of the Vicomte. The new tenor was still on stage trying to figure out what had just happened. The Vicomte was at his house, and he felt he should get back and tell him of Christine's story. The Vicomte had been staying with Erik to make sure that he made no contact with Christine. Erik had snuck out while the Vicomte was asleep. Erik had slipped a little something in his drink, but it was quite harmless, and if Erik made good time he would get back before Raoul came to. All though Erik had been greatly amused by Christine's story, he also had not missed the undertone of unhappiness in Christine's voice. He knew she was aware of his presence and she had been especially cruel. Erik could not blame her. If only he could explain. If only there was no Vicomte. That was an idea.Erik laughed to himself as he disappeared through the basements and thought of his plan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
My dressing room seemed to close in around me as I paced around and around. For the last two days I had been trying to get myself to believe I did not love Erik. Over and over the words had gone in my brain, but had not settled. I threw myself on the chaise in the corner and started crying. Crying uncontrollably, crying for the last two days worth of suffering and pain. There was only one thing left to do. If he became jealous of me, saw me with another man, then perhaps he would come back to his senses and realize exactly what he was missing. I put on one of my old ballet costumes-the one from Hannibal, and went out to the stage where Alain was still sitting. "Monsieur Desruiseau," I said. He jumped up and turned to face me. "I apologize for hitting you. You see, I just ended a relationship and I was just taken by surprise. Please accept my apology, it is troubling me greatly." "Of course Miss Daae, it was very forward and rude of me. It is I who should be begging for your forgiveness." "Think nothing of it Monsieur." "Why are you wearing that costume?" Alain asked, eyeing me curiously. "Oh, it's Genevieve's. She told me to take care of her costumes so I air them out every once in awhile." "Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence before he continued. "Miss Daae, would it be too much to ask if you would attend the Masquerade with me?" "Of course Monsieur Desruiseau, I thought you would never ask." "Excellent! I shall pick you up at half past seven." I gave him my address, and he said his goodbyes for the day. I glanced up to Box Five. Erik was not there. Everything I had just done had been pointless. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Well Vicomte, how did you enjoy your rest? You must have been awfully tired to fall asleep this early in the afternoon." "Where have you been?" Raoul said, eyeing Erik closely. "What do you mean?" Erik said innocently. "I have been here. You have only been asleep around an hour, plus there is no rehearsal that Christine would have attended this afternoon. She probably went out to lunch with that new tenor, Monsieur Desruiseau. You see Monsieur, by sticking to me like an unwelcome child you have not only ruined my chances of being with her, but yours as well." Erik looked over at Raoul, and he noticed Raoul had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What are you thinking?" Erik asked warily. That look was never a good sign. "I'm thinking this new rival is more of a challenge, considering Christine believes you hate her. I believe I shall stick myself to him. Good day you monster, I hope I never have to see your twisted face again." "Though I may have a twisted face Monsieur, it is you who have a twisted mind. I shall leave it to you to decide which is worse." Raoul was going through the door, and he turned slowly to look at Erik. "Monsieur, I must admit, my exchanges with you are definitely more interesting than those I have with other people." "For a truly interesting exchange Vicomte," Erik said, walking over to Raoul. "Ask Monsieur Desruiseau to retell Christine's version of our story. The three of us' story. Good day."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rehearsal ended at two o'clock because it was a Saturday, and I hurried to my dressing room. Alain and I decided not to have lunch today, because we would be seeing each other later tonight. All the other girls were going home to get on their costumes. My costume was hanging in my wardrobe at home. On my way to the dressing room, I saw what seemed to be a hundred people getting ready for the Masquerade tonight. Some of the little ballet girls were dragging some decorations in, and I decided to help them. It would only take me an hour to get ready at most, and it was exciting to see the opera getting decorated and ready. "Surely Miss Daae you have better things to do than help put decorations up." I heard a sarcastic voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Monsieur Firmin. "Monsieur Firmin," I said dropping a curtsy. "You are the only one who would have a sarcastic comment about someone trying to help," I said with a smile. I was rewarded with a rare smile from him. "I apologize Miss Daae. I know how busy you must be." "Not at all. How is everything going on your end of the Opera?" "Quite well actually. Paris seems to be as glad to have you back as Monsieur Andre." "I'm glad I could help," I replied, straightening a table cloth. "Miss Daae," Monsieur Firmin said. "Yes?" "You are quite different than most Prima Donnas. What makes you want to stay down here and do menial labor when you could be at your home getting ready for the Masquerade? I'm sure there are a lot of things you could be doing now other than this." "Well Monsieur," I replied turning. "I simply understand that sometimes help from unexpected places and people can lead to great things. I wish to help in anyway I can to make things easier. I know how much work it takes to keep an Opera working. You must remember, I was once just a ballet girl, and did this work daily." Monsieur Firmin was silent. Monsieur Andre came up to us. "Miss Daae, thank you for your help. It is most kind of you considering there are a lot of other things you could be doing." "It is my pleasure Monsieur Andre." "I must insist that you return home, though Miss Daae. Your help is most appreciated, but we don't want to work you so hard you cannot attend the Masquerade." "All right," I agreed laughing. "Until the Masquerade!" It was a beautiful day, and I decided to walk back home. As I walked by a boutique that was selling costumes, Raoul walked out. I tried to run, but there was no time. Our eyes met. Surprisingly, Raoul smiled. "Good afternoon Christine. On your way home to get ready for the Masquerade?" "Why yes," I said, a little bewildered. "Then I'll see you this evening." He bowed and got into his carriage. I was very suspicious about this new Raoul. His threat still lingered in my mind-'You may feel this way now Christine, but wait until the Masquerade. You will be mine, I assure you'. I turned and saw Raoul's carriage turning the corner. Did I still have anything to worry about?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alain slipped quietly through all four cellars and emerged on the shore of the underground lake. Erik had shown him the path around the lake should he have to use it for emergency meetings, but he was still shivering as he was looking around. He knew he did not have to fear Erik, but being down in his domain was still frightening. He wondered how Christine ever came down here without being frightened out of her wits. "Monsieur Desruiseau, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Alain turned and saw Erik coming out of the labyrinth. "Erik, you know I would not trespass on your privacy except for something of the most urgent nature." "Of course Alain. But do not speak here. Let us go to the house." Apparently the boat was at the house so Erik and Alain used the path around the lake. When they were inside the house, Erik ushered Alain down many stairways and corridors until they reached an old room that looked like it hadn't been opened in years. But the door did not creak, and inside a fire was blazing. They sat down in two armchairs on either side of the fireplace and began their discussion. "Erik, what are your plans for tonight?" "Plans Alain? Plans for what?" "For the Masquerade, for Miss Daae. What are your plans?" "I had none. Do I need any?" Erik asked. "I would say so. Ever since your meeting with the Vicomte I have become a sort of confidante for the Vicomte. He has been acting strangely agreeable the past few days, and all though he told me of no plans, it seems that he intends to do something big, something horrible, and something tonight." "But you will be there. I'm sure you can protect Christine as well as I could." "Erik, you know you are stronger than me, and you are also the only one the Vicomte fears. He would not fear me. Plus, if I did defend Miss Daae, our whole plan would go down in flames." "The Vicomte does not fear me anymore, Monsieur," Erik said quietly. "What?" Alain exclaimed. "He does not fear me. He has trapped me in the most horrible sort of trap. Have you not wondered why I have not gone near Miss Daae for the past three days?" "Well I was a little curious, since you are in love with her, but what does it have to do with..." "Everything!" Erik yelled in rage, standing up. Everything was silent as Erik sat down again. "Pardon me Monsieur Desruiseau, I have forgotten myself." "Please explain to me what is going on Erik, so I may help," Alain said, concerned. "Four days ago Monsieur Vicomte brought Christine to me. She was unconscious, and in his arms. I almost shot the Vicomte then and there, but he persuaded me to let him in for Christine's sake, because she had collapsed. We put Christine in her room and then proceeded to this very room. I had let the Vicomte in because I was suspicious from the start, and wanted to see what he had up his sleeve. That turned out to be a mistake. We sat as you and I do now, and he calmly explained to me that he felt I was in the way of he and Miss Daae's happiness, and that if I went near here again then he would kill her, just so I could not have her. He then told me to go fetch Miss Daae, and to pretend that I did not love her. 'We will see how it will go from there' he said. As I led Miss Daae, she informed me she had been drugged. I could not show the slightest emotion. A scene too painful to repeat ensued, and you know what has happened since." "So that is why I heard Miss Daae yell 'Erik be quiet' after I kissed her and she slapped me." "That was a brilliant move by the way. It was a perfect set up. It is a good thing she despises the Vicomte, because she is very clever and somewhat devious." "That sounds like someone else I know." Erik smiled at Alain's remark. "Alain, I would like to thank you." "You already have Erik, and I assure you it is no trouble," Alain said. "Not just for helping me, but for being my first friend. You do not know what it is like to spend your life alone." "You're welcome Erik. I must in turn thank you for letting me have a chance to ruin my cousin." "Oh yes. I had forgotten about that. You never told me what had happened between you and the Vicomte to stir up such hatred." "Raoul was engaged to my sister. One month before their wedding, my sister found she was with his child, but by this time, the Vicomte had run to Paris. My mother wanted to find him and make him marry her, but my father, who was a part of the nobility like my Uncle, knew the scandal it would cause. Instead, he removed my sister to a small manor in the South of England where no one knows her or the Vicomte. They are under the impression her husband passed away of brain fever right before the child was born. I in fact had been visiting her before coming back to Paris. I had planned to do away with Raoul myself, but that was before I met you and Miss Daae." "He truly is evil then. I applaud your efforts." "Quite." There was another silence. "Obviously your name is not Alain Desruiseau. What is your name?" "It does not matter," Alain said smiling. "But my proper name is Sinclair, Comte de Bergerac." 


	12. Chapter 12

Sinclair had left, and Erik was alone once again. He had paid close attention to the Comte's words. The knowledge of Raoul's activities could be a decided advantage if the need should happen to arise. No doubt it would, and very soon. Erik could feel the tension in himself even, and he also felt powerless. It was a feeling he could not stand. Luckily, he would be in attendance at the Masquerade tonight. He had told no one, and just planned to be a shadow lingering in the background, watching over Christine, and becoming her Angel once again. The lights in the foyer of the Opera were bright and cheery, and seemed to seep into every nook and cranny. Even Erik had difficulty blending into the shadow. He was not costumed, but was dressed in his usual immaculate evening dress. He observed Christine come in on the arm of the Comte. She was looking around the foyer for someone. He secretly hoped she was looking for him, but knew it was probably just for an acquaintance. It was hard enough to figure out who was who when everyone was in a mask. Except for one person, Erik thought to himself. Everyone seems to know me with or without my mask.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat on a settee in the corner, utterly worn out from the dancing and talking that had been going on. This Masquerade seemed so much more lively and exciting than the last one. Of course at the last Masquerade I hadn't really noticed much accept Raoul. I shuddered even thinking about that, then started when none other than Raoul came and sat down beside me. "Alain must not be a gentleman at all if he leaves someone as lovely as you sitting here all by yourself." "Oh, don't worry Raoul. Alain is only going to be gone for a moment. He is getting us some punch," I replied. "Ah yes, I can imagine that you would be thirsty. I've noticed that you two have danced every single dance together. That would be especially tiring. Don't worry though. I brought you some punch." "Is there a reason why you came over here Raoul?" I said, taking the cup and trying to disguise the anger building up inside me. Raoul sighed. "I apologize Christine. I have been absolutely horrible to you and.to you since that night. I beg your forgiveness." He had been horrible to me and who? "Who else have you been horrible to Raoul? You were about to say another name." I could only venture to guess who it would be. But then I couldn't believe it. Raoul's face suddenly hardened and he grabbed my wrist. Hard.  
  
"Christine, you and I need to take a walk." His grip hardened and I let out a cry, when suddenly a dagger dropped and landed right between us. My head snapped up, but I saw nothing. Yet my pulse quickened. Only Erik could drop a knife that accurately without causing any harm. If he was defending me from Raoul then he obviously still cared for me! I took advantage of Raoul's surprise to get up and run. Luckily, my skirts did not inhibit my movement, and I was able to run quickly. I had just started running, with no plan whatsoever. That proved to be my undoing. A man was waiting . He hit me neatly across the jaw, and the last thing I saw before going unconscious was Raoul standing over me with a look of triumphant satisfaction.  
  
* * * * * 


	13. The End or Chapter 13

I woke up at Raoul's estate, in that small room where he had once tried to hold Erik captive. Erik! My heart soared at the possibility he could still love me, that maybe there was room in his heart for something besides evil and sorrow. The euphoria of love quickly faded as I glanced around. The room was dark, but the windows were so well covered there was no way to tell whether it was night or day. The ropes binding my hands together, and the rope around my waist that tied me to the chair were both secure. I was not gagged or blindfolded. Everything was depressingly dark. I heard a key turning in the lock. Without thinking, I quickly closed my eyes. Perhaps it would be better for him to think I was still unconscious. He walked so silently I hardly heard him approach. I almost gave myself away by shying when his fingers caressed my cheek. "Imagine how our lives would've been without Erik, Christine. Imagine what a pretty picture. Both of us at balls, walking around, with you clinging to my arm. We would've made quite a pretty picture. After awhile no one would've cared about your past. Only that you were pretty and well- behaved." He sighed. "If only that idiot wouldn't have hit you quite so hard." He was walking back toward the door when I heard him remark, "Mice. Stay away from Christine." I shrieked and opened my eyes. Only then did I realize it was all a trick. It wasn't the punch that had knocked me out. Raoul must have slipped something in my punch, and knew precisely when the drug was supposed to wear off. I looked over at him. He was smiling maliciously. I shuddered and looked away. "What is it you want from me Raoul?" I asked. "There has only been one thing I've wanted from you all along Christine. Only one little thing. Your love." I turned back to look at him. Papa had always told me the best way to face your fears was head on. "Obviously it is not a little thing if you felt it necessary to keep me prisoner." "No, not prisoner. It was only a precaution. I couldn't risk Erik coming in and trying to rescue you when you were still unconscious." "If you had not learned that knots cannot stop Erik, I must say you have learned nothing at all," I said simply. "Oh the knots wouldn't have stopped him. I'm well aware of that. But certainly this would have." He picked up a large wooden box from the corner and set it down behind the chair I was in. Almost immediately after it touched the ground, I heard a loud tearing and crashing. Without looking, I knew the floor had broken. "What are you, mad?" I cried, as the sound of the crash stopped echoing through the rafters. "No. Only jealous. Now if you would be ever so kind as to sort of make your chair go forward, I will untie you and show you to your room." I carefully moved forward, using my feet and making sure I did not fall backwards onto the floor beneath. True to his word, he began to untie me. Suddenly, there was a huge commotion on the stairs. Alain rushed into the room followed by a housemaid. "Christine!" he cried. "What on earth." "Desruiseau? What in blazes are you doing here." "Sir, allow me to present the Comte de Bergerac!" The maid yelled, trying to be heard. Suddenly, everything was silent. The maid scuttled away and Alain and Raoul were left looking at each other. "So Alain Desruiseau is actually my heroic-minded cousin Sinclair. What a bizarre turn things have taken. I knew you looked familiar." "Raoul, I have no time for such frivolities. I need to know why you forced Miss Daae to come with you." "It's none of your business," Raoul snapped. "If you will not tell me, there is only one course of action. Raoul, I am calling you out." "Pistols or sabers?" Raoul asked, without batting an eye. "Sabers. They are true dueling weapons." While Raoul was fetching the sabers from a large cabinet I had not seen in the corner, Sinclair finished untying me. "Please don't," I whispered frantically. "I could not bear it if you were to die because of me." "Go over and stand there. Don't say or do anything to interfere. It is of great importance. I was swallowing back tears as I nodded, and stood in the designated area. It was a safe distance away from the large hole in the floor, but back in the corner so there was no danger of me getting hurt. I could barely keep silent as they each removed their coats and put on dueling gloves. They began the duel. The clinking and fast paced movement of the swords was almost hypnotizing. They lunged and jabbed at each other, each time without success. Without consciously being aware, I had moved closer to the duel, and found myself next to the gaping hole. I stared down. Below were the remains of the box, along with debris of other varying sorts. My head snapped back to attention as I heard Sinclair cry out in pain. They were not six feet in front of me, and Sinclair was hunched in pain. He was holding his left arm. Raoul lifted the saber to strike again, and I yelled. Sinclair looked up in just enough time to block the attack, and with surprising quickness stabbed Raoul and delivered a swift blow with his hilt to Raoul's side. The blow sent Raoul flying, and to my and Sinclair's horror, flying right into me. I felt myself lose balance, and I knew in that instant both Raoul and I were headed toward the hole. I had accepted I was going to die when I felt a slight sting and something enclose around my wrist. Erik's lasso! My hand quickly reached for the edge of the floor, and I barely grabbed it in time. Raoul had also caught the side. Erik hurried over and pulled me up into his arms. "I thought I had lost you." He started stroking my hair, and I set my head down on his shoulder. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "You didn't think I would have Sinclair come here by himself did you? I was standing outside the door in case he needed assistance. The moment I saw Raoul start sliding towards you, I ran inside and tried to save you. You do not know how scared I was the moment I saw you going over the edge," I had not forgotten about Raoul. I let go of Erik and walked over to where he and Sinclair were staring each other down. There seemed to be a spark missing from Raoul's eyes as Sinclair talked to him. "I shouldn't waste my strength to save you. After all you've done to my poor sister, you deserve to die. But it would be immoral to let family die, even if they are the black sheep." He stretched out his hand, and Erik took mine in his. "No," Raoul said. "The best man has won. Let it remain that way. Erik, Christine, I'm sorry." With that he let go, and fell. I screamed, and rushed out the door. Erik and Sinclair were right behind me, but even before we found the room he fell into, we knew he had died. It had only been about a fifteen foot drop, but he had lost the will to live. I turned away, and Sinclair called a maid to fetch a doctor. It would be only too clear to him how Raoul had met his end. If only it had been an accident. "It cannot be changed," Erik said, as the three of us got into the carriage they had come in. "There was nothing you can do about it. It was his decision." "Of course," I said, taking my hand in his. I gazed out the window. The sun had begun to rise, and it looked as though it was going to be a lovely day. A whole new day, and a whole new chance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
With Sinclair's assistance, Erik and I were married and we quietly relocated to the south of England, living quite near to his sister. She and I became very good friends, and I helped her look after her son until I was blessed with my own children. Erik and I had two girls and three boys, all of which grew to be incredibly talented musicians. Our oldest, a son named Michael, soon grew to be an accomplished concert violinist, while our youngest daughter Sarah became a talented singer. The other three children we encouraged to choose their own calling, though we were pleased that they all enjoyed music as much as anything else. On clear January nights, I often think back to years earlier, a certain night. Erik had asked me a question. "So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" I feel I made the right decision.  
  
The End 


End file.
